Falling into Darkness
by SukiYumi
Summary: Gohan Son has limped out of the fight with Cell blind. Going to high school won't be easy, but at least in some ways, he can still see. Tinge of GV later on.
1. Chapter 1

Falling Into Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor will I ever. Ha ha.

Chapter One

"Gohan!"

Darkness.

I fought on in darkness.

I heard the screaming of Cell and then silence.

I fainted.

MY POV

"Will he be alright?"

"I'm not sure… his eyes I cannot heal… Piccolo… he is blind…"

"What! But how!"

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. He saw nothing, but he remembered the voices as his former sensei's and the guardian of Earth's.

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked hesitantly.

"P-Piccolo? I can't see you! What's wrong with me?" Gohan started to panic.

"Stay calm, Gohan…everything will be fine in a little bit." Dende said soothingly.

Gohan's eyes were going crazy. Everywhere he looked he saw nothing. Just endless darkness. Tears started to flow freely.

"Is he gone, Piccolo?"

"Yes, Cell is defeated, Gohan. Go to sleep. You need your rest."

"So, I'm blind?"

"Yes."

Gohan stayed silent for a bit. Something was wrong here…

"But I can still see!"

Piccolo was startled. Is Gohan really blind?

"Well, I think I am, though." Gohan whispered.

"What are you doing to me, kid! Hey! You're reading my mind!" Piccolo shouted.

"I am?"

"What do you mean, you can still see?"

"You're ki signature has taken form."

"Taken…form?"

Gohan sat still. He saw that everything had a ki signature. The bad thing was, he could never see what anybody looked like.

Piccolo was still confused. Telepathic powers were for more advanced fighters. He was startled when Gohan suddenly got up and walked through the doorway.

Chichi was on the ground sobbing right outside the door. She was being comforted by Bulma.

"Gohan?" Krillen asked as he jumped up and ran to him.

"My baby!" Chichi screeched. She grabbed him and nearly strangled him.

Gohan whimpered. He longed to see his mother's face and all of his smiling friends, but most of all, he wanted to see his father.

So… what do you think? You like? Please review! .


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Into Darkness

You People better be happy. I woke up at 3:30 to post this.

Disclaimer: Me? Why are you looking at me! i don't got nothin!

Chapter 2

"Work harder, Gohan! What are you afraid of!"

I-I'm afraid of losing...

"Brat! Forget about your baka father and spar with me!"

How can I forget when I killed him?

MY POV

"One, two... One, two..."

Gohan has been training nonstop ever since the Cell Games. He was afraid of death. He was afraid of fear. He was afraid of the darkness.

His eyes couldn't be healed. Shenlong didn't have the power to do it. Neither did Porunga.

It's like it would help him in the future.

"It's a boy."

Gohan quietly peered into the bundle of blankets. He gasped.

It was like a mirror image of his father.

'It's my fault,' Gohan thought. 'It's my fault this child has to live without a father.'

"Leave me alone!" a girl screamed.

"What's the matter, girlie?" The masked man grinned. "Don't you want to know how it feels to be raped?"

"No! No, leave me alone!"

"Hyah!"

Videl looked up. All she saw was a boy, black, wild hair, and strangely, ice blue eyes.

Gohan turned to the sniffling girl who sat behind him.

"To at least know that I can do something right..."

And then he disappeared.

Well, another chapter come and gone...PLEEZE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Falling into Darkness

A/N: Gee, I'm not used to doing Angst/Drama fics, and this is the first one I've ever done. It's nice to know what you guys think. Meaning the people that actually REVIEWED!

kitarrear: I know. I told you I'm really new at this. And anyways, the one place to another part is the suspense of it all! And thanks for the compliment!

Wind: Haha! I think I know who that is! Actually there are a lot of people who don't update on this site…

skyfire1: I know I have it a little fast moving…first fic jitters, I suppose…but all of that will end now! . And I didn't read Blinded until after I posted this. Weird huh?

En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha: I'll try to! Thanks for reviewing!

tiki111: Details are coming soon! And thankies!

Slashing Jaded Ignorance (G-KS: …I answered you already…

Frying Pan Of DOOM: thankies! I'll try to.

Luna's Meow: See the A/N below.

TeAr-Of-A-rOsE: I'm doing that now, aren't I? Thankies!

soaring: Yup. He's blind. Sure. Thanks for reviewing.

Author's VERY Important Note!

Videl doesn't start training till after the Cell Games. She's gonna start training right after that incident. Sure, she has "strong" blood, but I forgot to add that he had a gun, and two other guys were holding her down. Sorry I didn't tell you this before hand. Hmph. What a bummer. Oh well, the vagueness adds to the suspense in the story.

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ.

Chapter Three

THE SON HOUSE

Having a baby brother wasn't as bad as Gohan thought. Goten would be able to listen to his sorrows and not be able to criticize him about babbling nonsense (hehe those of you who read Harry Potter 6: The Truth Behind the Saiyan will get what I mean) and other junk. He actually liked having a baby brother a whole lot better than being alone. The months when Bulma would come over to comfort Chichi frequently were the "in-between" months…the ones between the death of Cell/Goku and the Birth of Goten…were probably the worst months in his entire lifetime.

He tried to slit his wrist with a kitchen knife once… He heard that people would commit suicide just to get rid of the horrible tortures that lied inside of them. It might've worked for Gohan too, except that the knife broke against his Saiyan skin and that his mother found out and locked him in his room for solitary confinement.

What if he had actually killed himself then? He wouldn't have been able to see his baby brother for the first time. Maybe even his mother would be so depressed that she would kill herself, therefore killing the baby as well. That would be as bad as taking three lives: Goten's, Chichi's, and his own.

What a bummer. He could really use some death right now.

Gohan's Diary Entry: No. 355

Tomorrow will be the anniversary of the first written entry in here. The anniversary of my father's death.

I still hear voices… in my head… calling me to hell…

Mother doesn't allow those types of words.

It's just like training. She doesn't want me to train.

But I do it anyways.

Just like she's says 'be careful' before the Cell Games.

But I go off and kill Dad anyways.

And if Dad, King Kai, or somebody else in the Otherworld is reading this right now…

Make sure there's an extra cell waiting for me in hell, or HFIL or whatever.

Because I think I deserve it.

(CHICHI'S POV)

Sometimes I think that Gohan may be… a little abnormal.

But who is normal?

Ever since Goku died he's been like this. When Goten was born he got a little bit better.

But not much.

Does he realize what he's doing to himself?

Probably not.

Sometimes I wonder if this faze of his is just a Saiyan thing.

I repeat Probably not.

A/N: You know what? If you complain about this chapter being short, well, frankly, I don't care. These chapters are supposed to be short. Ideas come slowly to me and the longer I have to think the better the chapters are. I may just lay this one off for a while and work on humor because this story is getting me stressed and depressed (lookie. It rhymes.) but don't worry, all you loyal readers… I'll tell you when it happens so you don't just lay there on a note with nowhere to go.

Oh screw this! Sleepy…

MASHED POTATOES


	4. Chapter 4

Falling Into Darkness

A/N: I felt like doing a chappie for this. Hey, so maybe a depressing story will calm my very-angry-nerves-because-of-homework-and-teachers. Vuala. -snif- and only one person said happy birthday on Ah, well, it was to days ago, so, TOO LATE! BUAHAHA!

SSJ5Tigger: Yay! Your name was in it again! Whee! And I'll try to update when I get new ideas and when I have time!

tiki111: UPDATE! Wait, that's what you're supposed to say, right?

Space-Weazel: Till no end? Wow, I didn't think anybody would say that about my story…

JerseyGirl03: YEEEEESSSS… how very INTERESTINNGGG…

Skyfire11: Thanks a lot. My head is filled with extreme loads of homework too… I didn't finish it either… whoopsie…

Jessie-kins: O.O uh… okay…

Augh… I can live with school but I can't live with the homework! Gawd! I stayed up so late doing homework one night that I fell asleep in science class the next day! And the same thing with English! If you ask me, they give you waaayy too much hw!

Disclaimer: Darn it! Akira Toriyama made Gohan and Veggie-chan first! I wanted them to be mine! All mine!

Chapter Four

Years passed by quickly at the Son house. It was soon two years after Goten was born, and with all of Gohan's suicidal attempts, Chichi couldn't take it anymore.

"Gohan! That's the final straw! Goten and I are moving in with Bulma while you fend for yourself for 5 years!" she screamed. Gohan's eyes widened. 'Was she disowning him?' He felt tears stinging in his sightless eyes. 'W-without… Goten?'

Goten had been the only thing that had kept him from trying to kill himself every day. He only did it about once a month, and that's when he couldn't stand it anymore. Chichi was his mother. She loved him, didn't she?

An hour after the only family he had left the now empty home he stood in front of, after the desperate cries of Goten pleading for his brother died down, after all reason to live left him completely, Gohan was on the brink of losing control again. 'No,' a voice in the back of his mind told him. 'Killing yourself would only be running away. Being a coward now would only lower yourself to Cell's rank, Frieza's rank. Live with the shame, Gohan. Live with the shame the rest of your worthless, stinking life!'

Five Years Later

"Well Chichi, today's the day when you see your first son in 5 years. Are you excited?" Bulma asked, a bit with a cold tone. Bulma wasn't entirely happy with Chichi and her decision. If she had lost Vegeta and Trunks tried to kill himself repeatedly in front of HER newborn child, she certainly wouldn't disown him for 5 years. Gohan was now eighteen and hormone driven. He, for sure, would not welcome back his mother with open arms.

One of the servant robots rolled into the room where they were conversing, announcing that a visitor had arrived.

The whole 'family' stood into front of the door, nervous. Vegeta groaned at the wait and turned the brass handle, revealing an extremely tall, slightly scary young man.

His icy non-blinking eyes turned to the small family that he had once called his own.

Vegeta jerked his head to the side, beckoning him to come in. The 18-year-old version of a family deprived Gohan strode into the huge yellow building. Bulma and Vegeta greeted him in their own ways. Gohan nodded to them each and walked over to the rest of the group, which included Chichi, Goten, and Trunks.

Chichi gasped when he started to walk over to them. She was nervous, she was scared, but most of all, guilty. Back then, five years ago, she thought he deserved it. But now she was starting to realize… she would've done the same thing if she was thirteen. Disowned at thirteen… she shuddered at the thought that she did something so horrible. And how could she forget. He was a thirteen year old, BLIND child. She felt as if she blew up a planet just when, on that planet, a child was learning how to walk. Or a teenage couple was experiencing true love. Gohan still approached. 'What will I say to him?' she thought frantically.

How ironic. He walked right past her.

-Gohan's POV-

She kept on staring at me with those guilty eyes. I could feel them burning into the back of my neck. How could she pity me now? That kind of nonsense is belated if you ask me.

I turned my attention to my little brother. He was seven years old now, and an exact replica of our father when he was young. Oh, the memories of the pictures father used to show me of himself when he was tiny. They both had that everlasting smile, which I was thought to have too, and the uncertain naiveté.

-Regular POV-

Goten looked up at the towering addition to the family.

Gohan looked down at him. Goten gulped at the sheer size of the guy. But all fear diminished when he looked into those extremely familiar eyes.

"B-Big brother?" He asked quietly and hesitantly. Gohan nodded.

Goten leaped into his arms and used Gohan's black leather jacket as a tissue. Gohan didn't care at all.

For the first time in five years, he showed off a piece of happiness… an everlasting grin that he inherited from his father.

A/N: end of the chapter! Kinda got the 'living with the Briefs thing' from Blinded, by dragonscales. It's really good. You should read if you haven't already! Since she doesn't seem to be doing anything at the moment, I'm gonna use it without permission… I'm sorry! It's just that I already typed it up! I really am sorry, dragon scales, if you're reading this! Review please. And don't complain about not updating for a while! I have school you know!

MASHED POTATOES 1

$$ -chaching-


	5. Chapter 5

Falling Into Darkness

A/N: OMG! The funniest thing happened at my school! We have construction going on there, and they just so happened to hit a toxic gas line, which filled the school with that gas, and we had to be evacuated! Some people had allergic reactions to it, including me, but mine wasn't as bad as some people's reactions! They had to go to hospitals all around Los Angeles, and the rest of us had to sit in the sun for hours on end. There were a whole load of helicopters, including a couple news channels. I had a lot of fun! School's not going to reopen till Thursday, Sept. 25!

So how was your Thursday?

really, I'm sorry, but since I am so tired, I just want to get this chappie over with… sorry reviewers…

Disclaimer: Ditto from last chapter.

Chapter Five

-Gohan's POV-

Ah. The sweet old smell of Capsule Corporation.

I'm hating it.

Every single blasted time I walk near my so called 'mother' she gives me these pitying looks that just blow my mind away. Why hadn't she thought of pitying me before? When my life had turned into a living hell?

FLASHBACK

"All done for today, G?" the secretary said, looking up and smiling.

'G' grumbled an affirmative. Gohan didn't want anybody looking up his real identity so he started going by the nickname 'G'. The secretary sighed. 'What a poor boy. Having to work at such a young age, at thirteen… it must be horrible…' she thought, wondering what might've happened to him.

Gohan needed money to support his Saiyan hunger, so he started working for Japan's government. At first, they refused to take him in but once they saw how he worked, they knew that they would be much better off with him. He always wore black sunglasses so nobody really suspected that he was blind. Let me rephrase that. He wore black everything just to fit his mood.

After he strode out of the high security government building, carrying his capsule briefcase, he noticed how many kids there were on the street. About four groups of 13 years, same as him, were hanging around and chatting.

Gohan observed a lot of the young teenagers, noting that they probably never had a job in their life. Then he noticed a familiar ki, and started to fast walk away. That's when she saw him.

"Gohan!" Lime yelled running to him, brown hair whipping from behind her.

Gohan groaned. He didn't need this right now. He slowly turned around and faced the girl he met a couple days before the Cell Games.

"Yes?"

"So it is you!" she cried. "Take those shades off so I can look at you! It's been over two years!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lime," Gohan said sternly.

"Aw, come on! I wanna see your face fully!" Lime giggled, trying to take the sunglasses off him.

"Lime, stop-" but it was too late. He was pinned to the wall and Lime flipped the shades off of his eyes.

"G-Gohan?" she stuttered, staring into his eyes. His icy blue stare was off, and you can see a long thin scar stretching across both pupils.

From the back of his throat rumbled a feral snarl as he snatched his sunglasses out of her hands and walked away. Lime stood rooted to the spot, dumbfounded.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was the last he saw of Lime. The meeting had been a few months after his mother and brother left him. Gohan never smiled, smirked or even lift a corner of his mouth except for talking, which he rarely did anyway. He was the more silent type, or as the people who knew him thought of him.

Gohan sat on the leather-covered couch, pondering his past, when Chichi called him into the kitchen. He frowned and walked silently to the door. 'What on Earth could she want?'

"You can't be serious."

Gohan just stared as his mother nodded.

"I'm dead serious, Gohan."

"What, you expect me to live on my own for five years and when I do come back, you make me abide to your rules! How dare you!" Gohan bellowed.

"Gohan, it's just school! You can handle that, right!" Chichi screeched back at him.

"Why do I need to go to high school! I worked for the government for Kami's sake!" Gohan yelled at the top of his voice, which cracked a little. He hadn't yelled like this for years.

"This isn't about education! This is about making friends your age!" Chichi cried. "Anyways, you can't hang around all day sparring with Vegeta! What a total waste of life!"

From far away they heard a small but angry, "I heard that!"

"How could you do this to me! Don't tell me you already signed me up!" Gohan snarled, his frozen glare placed on her ki.

"As a matter a fact, I did! All you have to do is take the test, which is right here," Chichi said while handing him the entrance exams. Gohan stared at them blankly. They were in Braille.

"Why did you go through the trouble of putting them in Braille? I can read regularly, you know. Even ink has ki. I can read if I try," her son mumbled. 'Well at least his tone of voice lowered,' Chichi thought, sighing.

"I'll come back when you're done. Don't you dare mess up on purpose, Gohan Son," she snapped as she whipped out the door. Gohan felt her ki go up the stairs then he heard a loud 'SLAM!'

Gohan growled. What a waste of time. He sped through the questions without a thought, hoping that he had missed every one of them. But he knew that wouldn't happen. That just wasn't his luck.

'Dammit.'

Gohan stared at the results of the entrance exams he was forced to do.

'Dammit again.'

How was he able to pull this one off? 100. Every single question right.

He would have to face the inevitable tomorrow. 'Oh well, it's not like my life's not already a living hell.'

Sorry for the late A/N for that last part. Started the first part but never finished. Then time went by then i realized that i never finished this chappie, so, here i am. . What a joke. I'm such a lazy bum!

MASHED POTATO MASTER


	6. Chapter 6

Falling into Darkness

A/N: insert MPM's constant blabbing

Koga: Is it me, or I she getting a little lazy?

Sir Ken: I think she is, that she is.

Gohan: That made absolutely NO sense.

Vyse: You know, if she was lazy, why would she be taking her time to write this? Or this? Or this?

Vegeta: shut up, baka gaki.

Buahahaha! I am not a lazy bum! I just had to rest up for a week and finally get off mai fat arse! Whee!

Anime-crazed33: bwahahaha! Bad ass Gohan stories are the best!

SSJ5Tigger: I like my pen name too. Wait, that doesn't make any sense, if I didn't like my pen name then why would I pick it? -.- oh well…

crazed fanatic anime fan: If you sleep then you don't get tired! Basic logic! I also found that out first hand! Go me!

Geminidragon: -sighs- that's about the limit my detailing abilities go, well, for me at least. When I really try to do detail, it gets extremely confusing, and you don't want that, do you?

JerseyGirl03: Where do you live? I NEVER get blizzards at mai house. Sucks for me. The only time I've seen snow falling on mai house was two years ago, and it lasted for five minutes at 12:00 at night! Thankies for reviewing!

frying pan of DOOM: Cold and cool is the way i usually do Gohan! I hate it when he's a dork. I watched the one where he saves the falling bus as Saiyaman, and it was so embarrassing i couldn't watch! The nerve of Akira Toriyama for doing such a terrible deed! My beautiful, rebellious Gohan… never leave me…-sobs-

Grand Admiral Gin: hmm… your pen name is very unique! Reminds me of skies of arcadia… were you meaning to do that?

DBZ Chick1: Okay. (so blunt)

kitarrear: well, that's me! I never really check on my chappie's grammar… i usually leave that to the spell check. I think that my grammar is okay considering that i barely do use spell check, but oh well. Nobody's perfect.

Jessie-kins: hug… a thug? Jug a rug! -making no sense- mug a bug! Nooooo! Poor buggies! Lets hug the bugs! And trees! Always hug trees! -so random-

Shea Loner: Gohan's job is kinda unconfirmed… i haven't really figured that out yet, but only that he worked for the government. Let's just say that it was top secret, kay?

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z owns me, but I don't own it. 

Chapter Six

"Gohan, what are you wearing!" Chichi screeched.

Gohan winced. "What's wrong, mother?" he asked in a sneering tone. In his opinion his clothes were fine. Black, black, and more black. Sunglasses, black leather jacket, (trademark) combat boots, (which just happened to have steel toe) and chains, one worn around his neck and one securing his wallet in his pocket.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, mister. Where are the clothes that I gave you!"

"You mean those?" Gohan glanced over to a pile of ashes that currently lay in his bedroom. "You call those clothes? I couldn't stand even sensing them, they were so terrifying," he snorted as he grabbed his black messenger bag (ooh how surprising) and flew out the window.

'Orange Star High School. That would explain why she got those pants,' he thought, shuddering at the mental vision of the pair of orange pants. (he can tell color too)

He landed on the roof of the school, not really caring if anybody saw him. Gohan knocked anybody down that got in his way in the hall, and remarkably one was able to stay standing after even the slightest nudge. But that should have knocked any normal human down.

"Hey, watch it, buddy! What're you, blind!" a fairly pissed of voice sounded. 'Just keep walking. No need to waste time on any preppy, human wench,' Gohan thought.

Videl's POV

How dare that guy! He just walks away after nearly knocking me off my feet! What nerve! Can't he tell that I'm Videl Satan, crime fighter in Satan City? Or maybe he just can't see clearly though those shades of his! Ah, but he is still walking away. I'll show him…

"Hey, did you hear me, you jerk! Or are you deaf too!" I yelled, but not expecting his reaction.

He turned to me and gave a ghost of a smirk. "Nope, only blind." 

Then he disappeared into the mass of teenagers, leaving me to my own thoughts on what he could've meant.

MMM… should i be evil and leave it there? Nahh…

Regular POV

Gohan walked over to the office, nearly throwing half the kids in the hall into the nearest locker. He almost knocked the door off its hinges while opening it. But, knowing Gohan as he is now, we all know that he doesn't give a damn. (or he was too busy thinking to pay attention to ki signatures)

"Excuse me, young man, I'm going to have to tell you to step outsi-" the secretary shouted but was interrupted by seeing how tall he was and by looking at his build.

"Woman, shut up and show me to the principal's office. Sometime this century, hm?" he ordered in a slightly menacing voice.

"R-right…" she stuttered, obviously scared out of her wits. She led him to the door in the back that was paned with glass and that had the word 'PRINCIPAL' stamped boldly on the front. 'Oh, I didn't see that one coming,' Gohan thought sarcastically.

Gohan walked in and sat casually at an orange plush chair. Ugh. Orange.

He sat in front of a serious looking man. He was the sort of man anybody would see as a successful principal. Gohan sensed that he must have worked out a bit when he was younger, but was no match for that girl he bumped into in the hall.

"You must be Gohan. My name is Mr. Yorishima. I've heard much about you, but I thought that you would be a much more… 'following the rules' looking student. I guess I was wrong. And the only other person that got perfects on their entrance exams was Bulma Briefs, and she didn't follow the rules at all…" the man droned, drifting off. Gohan rolled his eyes. He thought his 'mother' told him that he was blind.

"But, rules are rules. And Gohan, you are going to need to take those sunglasses off. School regulations, I sure you understand."

"Mr. Yorishima, I'm afraid that's not possible," Gohan replied calmly. The principal frowned.

"Gohan, we both know that you don't want to get off to a bad start. Take off the glasses," the principal insisted. Gohan growled softly. He hated people like this. He wished that he could just blow them to HFIL and back.

"If you insist."

The demi-saiyan took off his sunglasses and placed them on his lap. Mr. Yorishima sat stunned in his chair.

"Y-you're blind…" he gasped.

"No shit, Sherlock," Gohan snarled. "So may I wear my sunglasses NOW, Mr. Principal?"

Silence. Mr. Yorishima was too shocked and confused to answer.

"I take that as a yes," Gohan said snatching his schedule off the desk and adjusting his sunglasses. He strode out the door, leaving the principal sitting speechless in his chair.

It seems that everybody wants to get under Gohan's sunglasses! How weird… Well another chapter come and gone… Come one! Come all! Read Falling Into Darkness or Gohan shall punish you!

Gohan: Why me?

Because the story's about you, baka.

Gohan: --; whatever…

MASHED POTATO MASTER

Advertising:

1. Detective Work by Sweet Jihye

A perverted detective, his ex. partner, and two suspects try to figure out why Mr. Higurashi was murdered. Inu/Kag and San/Mir rated for language. INUYASHA STORY! IF YOU THINK THIS IS DBZ, YOU ARE TERRIBLY WRONG!

2. 007 in Tomorrow Never Dies by Sweetangel8

Vegeta is 007 and is working as an undercover agent to solve problems on the Planet Vegeta. Then Vegeta is assigned to kill Frieza who has captured Bulma for her powers. It's up to Vegeta to save Bulma and The Planet Vegeta on his own. THIS IS A DBZ FIC! WHEW!

These are two of my bestest friends in the whole wide world so if either of these stories sound interesting, read 'em, because they deserve it! They're kewl!

Press da button! C'mon!

v

v

v somewhere around there… .


	7. Chapter 7

Falling Into Darkness

A/N: YoYoYo! How you doin, mai fellow fanfic readers? Sorry for the delay. Do you think it a bit odd to have 2 tests per week?

SSJ5Tigger: SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger SSJ5Tigger! Yay! Now your name was in here… um… 24 times: P

crazed fanatic anime fan: Are you talking about getting mai wisdom teeth pulled? Then, OH YEAH! That was a helluva lot of pain!

ShadowObscurity: O.O you lost the button! How could you lose the button? Arigato for reviewing.

DBZ Chick1: Thanks. O.o

Grand Admiral Gin: Kinda figured that… I've never seen anybody with a Skies of Arcadia name before…

Jessie-kins: (O)o(O) AHHH! GIMME MAI GOHAN! NOW! -.- mine…

Materia-Blade: Hm… a strange need to read DBZ fics, huh? Well, what is the first thing that comes to your mind when you see this? -holds up paper with indescribable blotch- I've got it! You have a strange need to read DBZ fiction! Hahaha! I figured it out!

Gohan: You're just right back where you started!

MPM: No, instead of 'fics', I put 'fiction'. .

Gohan: …

Frying Pan Of DOOM: Nah, sorry Lime's not gonna show up again. Sorry. BAD ASS GOHAN STORIES ROCK! OH YEAH!

Pan31: OMG to you too!

kitarrear: Everybody loves the don't give a toss attitude! How would I get any reviews if they didn't?

JerseyGirl03: O Oh… New Jersey… I guess that's what I get for living in LA!

Jihye-chan: Rock out man.

stranger12: it is continued! See? -points-

Thank you reviewers! I would put you peeps on mai Fav Authors list if you wanted me to!

Disclaimer: I have fifty bucks. I don't think I can buy Dragon Ball Z with that type of money.

Chapter Seven

"So if 400 x to the 20th power equals-" the professor droned on to the group of high school students that were trying to stay awake, or was already asleep. Videl Satan was one of the few that managed to stay awake during the lecture. The professor was interrupted by a loud rap at the door that probably could've busted a hole in the door if they knocked any louder. All the kids woke up at the startling noise.

The professor peeked outside to see who it was. "Ah. You must be our new student, Gohan Son."

There was a silent conversation going on outside and Videl could only hear things like, "Sunglasses," and, "talk to principal."

The professor came out of the hallway, a bit unnerved, and… the kid that bumped into her in the hallway! He was the new student? NO! She refused to believe it! He was a complete jerk! And she had yet to find out what he meant by "Nope, only blind…"

"Okay class, this is our new student, Gohan Son. He got perfects on his entrance exams and I hope you all can lean from him, uh, I mean LEARN from him, according to his grades-" then all of a sudden the phone rang. "Hold on a minute class," the teacher said as he picked up the phone. Every few seconds he nodded and murmured an affirmative to the receiver. Then he hung up the phone and approached Gohan, turning him around and flipping off his sunglasses. A loud gasp could be heard as the student placed the shades on the bridge of his nose again.

All the students were confused. What was the deal with that guy's sunglasses and what was underneath them?

Gohan's POV

I fidgeted uncomfortably as I sensed his stare completely turn to me. I felt hands turn me from the class and my shades being lifted off my face. I smirked at the teacher's gasp as I snatched my sunglasses out of his hands.

"So what Mr. Yorishima said was true. You truly ARE blind. He told me that he would tell your other teachers about your case and that you can't be in computer arts. I'm sure PE is still alright to you, I suppose?" the sensei whispered, so that only Gohan's ears could hear. The demi-saiyan nodded slowly, not taking his useless eyes off of the teacher.

"Good, now I have a class to teach…"

Regular POV

Gohan was ticked. No, he was beyond ticked. He somehow managed to get seated next to ditzy blonde named Erasa that kept jabbering on pointlessly to him about her hair, even though he couldn't see it because of his disability. Bad thing was, she didn't know that. He felt some very angry vibes, rivaling his, coming from the girl seated next to Erasa (ugh!). She noticed that Gohan was focused on her companion so she introduced her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. This is my bestest bud, Videl. Yo, Videl, say hi to Gohan. Videl! Yoohoo… are you in there…?" But Videl had her ocean blue eyes locked on Gohan's broad face.

Videl blinked. 'Gohan… how does that name sound familiar…' she thought to herself.

"Yo, babe, envisioning that the dweeb is me? Yeah, he probably easier to get than me, but you don't have to go through the trouble. I'm free, ya know…" the OTHER blond named Sharpener catcalled, smirking suggestively.

"Shut up, Sharpener."

Gohan looked at him disgustedly. 'What an idiot. Why can't I blast him now?' (haha- reference to A New Adventure)

"We have PE next, do you Gohan?" Erasa sighed, giggling softly.

"I guess," Gohan grumbled to the annoyingly high-pitched blond.

'I will finally prove that Gohan is weak! I was trained by the great Hercule! No one can defeat me, except Videl,' Sharpener thought anxiously.

Gohan snorted. "Yeah, right, Sharpener."

Erasa and Videl blinked. Sharpener hadn't said anything, had he?

'I'm telepathic moron, and telekinetic also. I can easily move some things around in that puny thing you call a brain. Would you like that?' Gohan's voice sounded in his mind. Sharpener's eyes went wide as he grew pale and he started to shake his head slowly.

'Good,' Gohan said as he cut the telepathic link.

A/N: Allo there. Long time no see, eh? My, my, it's already November! Next month, Christmas! YES!

Advertising:

Blinded by dragonscales

In the aftermath of the Cell games it is discovered that Gohan was blinded. How will he deal with things what will happen? Going to be a pretty dark fic later on there is some swearing. Please review. New chapter up. Dragon Ball Z

You are what I see by Peas and Mashed Potatoes(SJI

Gohan gets blind from the fight of the cell games and soon had to go to high school. Nobody will ever learn. Nobody's ever going to understand the pain. Or will they? Dragon Ball Z

Gotta Sing! by Beaner-Bop

Gohan gets Vegeta angry and Vegeta's out for revenge...by making Gohan an instant celebrity! Uh oh. I wrote it to get me feeling better... Chapter 10 Uploaded! Dragon Ball Z

Don't eat fuzzy pandas eat mashed potatoes…

MASHED POTATO MASTER

Review please!

V

V

V

Somewhere… -.-


	8. Chapter 8

Falling Into Darkness

-..-

Hola. Yeah, yeah, it's been forever. Who cares other than you guys? -ponders for a moment- yeah! That's right! You guys! I'm so out of it right now it's not even funny. I've been playing Harvest Moon for about four hours and my brain is only focused on one thing. DO SOMETHING USEFUL. Other than that its mush. Heehee… MAD COW DISEASE!

NOW! The Disclaimer!

What you think if I'm trying to save up money to go to Japan by picking pennies off the ground, you have to be kidding me! -huffs-

-..-

Chapter Eight

-..-

Gohan trudged down the hallway, shaded eyes closed. Sharpener, it seemed, had not gotten the point out of his threat and was boasting about how weak Gohan was compared to him.

What, did he think he couldn't hear that he was muttering about him behind his back?

On The Other Side Of The Hallway-

"Yeah, can't you see how tough he's trying to be? Wearing his sunglasses and wearing black," Sharpener hissed to his other jock friends. "That's my idea of a wimpy little-"

Suddenly the locker beside the blond blew up.

"Eep! Uh, look at that wimpy little ant on the ground! Let's go stomp on it!" The other jocks looked confused for a moment, saw the lockers, and then followed Sharpener hastily to kill the poor little ant.

Videl frowned from the open classroom door that was located not far away from where Gohan was standing.

'Spontaneously Combusting Lockers. That's a new one. What is his problem anyway?' (Do you notice she completely missing the point?)

"Great," Gohan muttered to himself. "P.E. Why in hell do I have to do that anyway? It's not like I'm going to get something out of it…"

Trudging off to the locker room, he decides to change in the bathroom, which turns out to be a very bad idea. It stunk like hell's dumpster. But, luckily for Gohan, he could hold his breath for tedious amounts of time.

He came out of the guys locker room last, taking his sweet time. From the far basketball court, Gohan could feel Videl's ki. Anger and suspicion rolled off her in red waves. 'Okay,' the demi-saiyan thought to himself, 'Not a good time to bug her…'

The coach, a former boot camp instructor, strode out from the gym.

"Okay, you weevils, (I dunno, it just popped into my head…) git over here!" he shouted, blowing his whistle 4 times.

Everybody else didn't seem to mind him. It was if they didn't hear his horribly booming voice.

"I said, GIT OVER HERE NOW! OR ELSE YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION!"

Then the movement started. First the nerds scrambled over, they didn't want detention for any reason. Second, the preps trotted happily to the outdoor stands, chatting all the way. Everybody else started moving after that. Except for Gohan of course, who decided to stand rather than sit. The coach noticed this.

"Hey you! Punk! You're new, right?" Mr. Boot Camp (can't seem to figure out a name) yelled over to the uncaring half-alien.

"Yes. And?" Gohan droned, just loud enough for the coach to hear.

"Do a lap. Next time, you should do what I say."

Gohan rolled his sightless eyes behind his sunglasses. "Where to, almighty one?"

"Just run around the basketball courts. Stop giving me looks, delinquent!"

Gohan did his lap while Mr. Boot Camp was talking. By the time the coach was done with the first two sentences, he noticed that Gohan was back, leaning on the wall. Mr. Boot Camp had a hard time believing that he ran a lap that fast, so he made the half-saiyan do another, this time watching closely. If you watched the instructor, you could see his eyes growing wider and wider and wider and wider…

"I'm back."

"…"

"Yoohoo, Almighty One…?"

"…"

"You're catching flies."

Slowly Mr. Boot Camp pointed directly at the ground and made finger motions that supposedly mentioned something about 50.

Gohan sighed, not wanting any more trouble from this guy. Plopping on the ground he started doing push-ups with one hand, for he had to hold up his sunglasses with the other.

When he got up, he noticed he had an audience. Girls were giggling and blushing (except for the ones that didn't giggle and blush) and guys were grumbling about showoffs.

Gohan flicked the instructor on the forehead, knocking him down. (heh…)

"What the hell was that for!" Mr. Boot Camp bellowed, regaining his composure.

"Must I say this again, you bumbling idiot. You were catching flies." The demi-saiyan then walked off the court, deciding that P.E. was officially over for him.

..-

Before you say anything... Yes it has been a long time. I've found a way to post a chapter. So... I'll try this way with the other chapters later. -waves-

Chapter done.

Mashed Potato Master say review. Please.


	9. Adopted

Well, everybody.

It's goodbye time.

No more Mashed Potato Master.

All stories are sadly dropped, for I really have no inspiration to work with them.

If I did have the inspiration, no doubt I would be updating like hell right now. But, ever since the ending of Dragon Ball Z last year, it has all left me dry and withered: the shell of a former writer.

_To all those who had liked Falling Into Darkness orA New Adventure_ : I would like to tell you that there is hope. Anyexperienced writer that feels compelled enough to adopt this story will be looked over and, if found competent, then will be given the ability to adopt it. I have rules about this and they will be shown at the bottom of this page.

_The Story of My Life_: To tell you the truth, I liked this story a lot. I'll think about putting it for adoption, but it'll probably go on my things to do list.

**_In one month, February 20, 2005, all stories (except TSoML)will be deleted on this account. If not adopted, be sure to save the story on notepad or something, if you actually want to reread it_. o.O**

_All other stories_: Same as the main two. Adopt, or they will be gone.

RULES OF ADOPTION:

1) _Checking In_:Once adopted, I might pop in once or twice to give in some suggestions. Do not be offended, I am grateful to have someone that took on my work after I couldn't. Just to say that they have more inspiration, and that it would inspore some suggestions in me. You don't have to listen to them, but please take heed when I do.

2)_Testing:_ Also, please do not be offended, but I do want an experienced writer writing the rest of my stories. I will test you, in a way, by reading a story of yours already.

3) _Wanting To Contact Me If Adoption is Wanted_: Do not use my email address. I never actually check on that thing, and I wouldn't want any lost adopters. Please review the story your adopting,and if you've already reviewed that chapter, review a different chapter. If the story only has one chapter, then you may review a different story. Request the story you would like me to read on your account. If the story can live up to my expectations, my story is yours. I will contact you when that happens.

Thank Yous:

To all my faithful reviewers, I thank you so much. You guys spurred me on when I could. But when I came to a rock hard stop, I knew it couldn't go on. You guys are awesome.

To my friends, you know where to contact me. . I think you guys speak for yourselves.

Until another time, everyone.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Okay, first of all, I don't own DBZ, much to the crazy people's chagrin I'm sure, and secondly, I don't even own this plot, it belongs to Mashed Potato Master, I adopted it out of the sheer goodness of my heart… That and my lovely little sister's threats of bodily harm if I didn't. Hope it's up to standards… And once again the whole threat of bodily harm comes back into play.

:-:-:-:-:-:-

Since gym wasn't actually over for another… well… almost an hour… Gohan decided that it would probably be best if he didn't wander around the halls, though it would have been fun to see all the ways he could avoid the teachers…

He quickly changed back into his regular clothes before walking around to the back of the school building. Checking for any and all ki's, no matter how pathetically weak they were, he quickly levitated himself up to the roof. Walking over to the edge, he sat down, leaning his back against the small protective wall placed there so that the stupid people who got lost, and somehow ended up on the roof, wouldn't put their inane ability of being stupid to use, and fall off said roof… But anyway, back to his leaning against the wall, or at least he would have, but then Videl suddenly burst through the door to the stairwell exit, and decapsulized a helicopter onto him… Seriously, just his luck.

Lifting the offending object, he stepped out from under it and set it back down, all the while glaring at the Blue-eyed girl staring at him in something akin to shock.

"Is there a reason you're trying to crush me under a helicopter, or is it just because I'm special?" He asked her, his voice taking on a bitterly sarcastic edge.

Her mouth open and closed a couple of times before she finally regained her voice. "What the hell are you doing on the roof anyway!"

"Oh yeah, that explains exactly why you like trying to kill innocent schoolmates with heavy modes of transportation." Gohan rolled his eyes, knowing that the gesture would be completely lost beneath his dark sunglasses. He also knew that she wouldn't be able to think of a suitable comeback, so he just continued on with their conversation, if you could call it that. "So, where're you going anyway?"

Videl's eyes widened before they narrowed, apparently _somebody_ forgot that they were a crime fighter off on an important mission, my the intelligence. "I'm going to capsule corp. they're under attack. Now get out of my way!"

Gohan spaced out for a second, a dreamy grin slipping onto his face as he stared off into oblivion. Assailants attacking capsule corp., Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks' residence… this wouldn't be ending well for the attackers… Oh, the endless possibilities, this he HAD to see!

Blinking, he realized that Videl was already in the pilot's seat, preparing for take off, so he just went ahead and hopped in next to her. "I'm coming with you… My family lives there." the half lie rolling easily off his tongue.

The crime fighting teen turned and glared at him thinking, 'Oh great, another bumbling idiot that's going to run in and try to save the day…'

:-

Arriving at the scene, Videl immediately jumped out and rushed over to the chief of police, completely forgetting about Gohan's presence, which was just fine with him. In an instant he had focused in on Vegeta's ki that was suspiciously separate from all the others. Flying to the GR, he opened it and stepped in, not at all bothered by the enormous weight that was suddenly dumped on him.

"Hey Vegeta, CC's getting attacked."

"So?"

"So, do you wanna come see what Trunks is going to do to them?"

At his words, Vegeta stopped mid attack on a training droid. Descending to the ground, he nodded, a slow smirk making it's way across his face as he flicked a ki ball at the offending robot, obliterating it.

Gohan smirked in return and the two of them were off to watch the festivities. Upon their arrival, they were both sorely disappointed to see that the attackers were both whole, and completely unpranked. Walking through the crowd as if it wasn't there, they made their way over to Bulma, who was sitting calmly in a chair, Trunks in her lap.

"Brat! Why have you not disposed of these morons yet?" Vegeta barked out, mildly annoyed.

"Sorry dad, mom told me to wait." Trunks shrugged slightly, eating a extremely over-sized chocolate bar that he had obviously been bribed with.

Vegeta turned his sights to his blue-haired mate, raising his eyebrows in a silent question since he didn't feel like getting into an argument with her at the moment. Bulma smiled at him sweetly, and shrugged slightly before setting their son on the ground.

"I thought you might want to handle it." She said flippantly, rising from the chair as if there weren't about 50 various guns being pointed at her. "I'm going to go order lunch, Gohan, are you staying?"

The demi-saiyan shook his head. "I have to go back to school soon, as much as it pains me I don't want them calling that insufferable harpy."

At his words, Vegeta started laughing before he appeared next to his wife, leading her through the confused crowd of armed men, using his ki to keep them at a nice, steady five foot radius(no touching).

While the men were shocked and confused before, these feelings doubled when the small boy in the middle of the group began laughing maniacally. The attackers blinked, and the little boy was gone, leaving the dark teen that calmly walked to the center of the room, and sat in the chair they had been keeping Bulma in. Now for the fun.

The next second, Trunks returned, holding in each hand an unlabeled bottle of some unknown substance. Grinning at the intruders sadistically, the little boy flew around about five times adding a dash of green their, a piece of fruit there. Then he stopped and stood next to Gohan, looking over his handiwork with a critical eye. "Do you think the electric green's a little over the top?"

Gohan shook his head, containing his laughter with practiced ease. "Nah, it's perfect."

The assailants were all now dressed up as evil clown zombie… things.

The clowns all had their hair dyed different colors, varying from cotton candy pink to puke green, or even a mixture of some of the uglier colors. Their faces were painted white, with shock pink lipstick and their eyes were surrounded by this dark purple hence the zombie part. Then we come to their previously terrorist-black clothes. I say previously, because they didn't match the whole zombie clown persona, so they had to be altered. Their pants were now bright yellow, and their shirts were red, blue, and lime green striped, and their guns now had various pieces of fruit stuck in them, making them completely inoperable. As for the electric green comment, their skin, even under the powder white makeup, was electric green. And if you want to know how Trunks did all this so quickly, I wouldn't be able to answer you because I don't know how, it just happened.

Though Gohan was blind, the paint had Ki signatures, and he could pretty much just see the results in his minds eye, hence he was not left out of the obviously hilarious situation. And this is when the police FINALLY got their asses in gear.

"We have you surrounded! Please leave the compound with your hands up!" At those words, Bulma and Vegeta walked back into the room. Bulma smiled and nodded, looking for all the world like a very proud parent, and Vegeta was wearing his usual smirk.

"Are you finished sweetheart?" The blue-haired genius questioned her son. With a last critical look, the little boy nodded his assent. "Alright, now if you would just show them the door, lunch will be here soon."

"Sure mom." Trunks nodded before floating up in the air. "Alright then, you heard my mother, get the hell outta our house!" The attackers looked as if the were about to protest, but at that moment, Vegeta stepped foreword, just daring them to disobey. And since their weapons no longer worked, and Bulma's husband was renowned for being exceedingly violent, they just decided to go quietly.

In a single file line, Trunks was in the lead, and Gohan was walking behind them, making them want to run away because they were just sure he was glaring at them beneath those shades of his, oh, and what a coincidence, he was! As they exited, they broke ranks and ran to hide behind the police from the little boy that was glaring at them again, with that whole, 'you know I think something's missing…' look in his eyes.

Trunks grinned at them evilly before waving to the reporters and walking over to Gohan. "Hey Goten's nii-san…" The little boy trailed off while staring at the ground before looking back up at him. "Can you… train me and Goten, my dad would but… uh…"

Gohan shook his head with a smirk, knowing exactly what the little boy meant. Training sessions with Vegeta were not the most pleasant of experiences for beginners… or really just for anyone with a power level underneath his. "Sure, I'll come by with Goten after school."

"But don't you have to ask your mom first?" Trunks asked, looking confused. After all, he would never dream of doing anything without his mom's permission first, it really wouldn't end well.

The older demi-saiyan shrugged, looking indifferent borderline evil. "I have no mother."

The little boy looked confused again, remembering that older black haired lady Goten called mom… but, his new sensei was beginning to look eviler by the second, so he decided now was definitely not a good time to ask. "Um, okay then! See you later sensei!" Trunks smiled up at him and waved goodbye before flying back into his home to see if there were any sweets in the house.

Gohan watched him leave before turning back to the police, and consequently, back to the blue-eyed girl that was giving him a funny look from her spot next to the chief of police. Walking over to them, he motioned to the zombie clown wannabes. "Those are the intruders, no I don't know what happened to them, and no the Briefs sure as hell don't want you bothering them." The he turned away and walked over to Videl's helicopter, settling himself on the passenger's side to await her presence.

:-:-:-:-:-:-

Okay, I hope that was up to standards! Yes it's short, but I figure I had better update it soon. If you have suggestions, go ahead and tell me, I'd be happy to listen. And Mashed Potato Master, if you think I'm brutally murdering your wondrous story, just tell me and I'll try to fix it!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Would I have a disclaimer if I owned this? No, is the correct answer, and if you thought the answer is yes, then you're right 'up there' with Hercule in my book. Congratulations!

:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Where exactly, were _you_ during all of this?" Videl asked, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

Gohan shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "What? Do you think that I had something to do with this? That perhaps me, along with the 8 year old Trunks somehow managed to take all of their weapons, and dress them as deranged clowns?"

Videl's glare intensified ten fold before she gave up and rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" She muttered angrily, piloting the helicopter back to school.

Just as they were touching down, Gohan's cell phone rang. He raised an eyebrow at who was calling, but answered it nonetheless. "What."

"_G. we need you."_

"That sounds mildly disturbing, but continue." Ignoring Videl's questioning looks, he pulled a PDA out of one of his many pockets, preparing to key in on his next mission.

"We have reason to believe that a group of rogue missionaries is planning an attack on one Videl Satan. Apparently she's the one who shut them down in the first place."

The PDA fell out of his grasp as he froze, left eye twitching. "A-are you kidding me?" He shot a glance at the girl next to him, how in the hell had she shut down a group of military agents?

"No agent G., we are not kidding. In order to preserve order, and keep the publics moral intact, we must keep Ms. Satan alive at all costs. Your mission is to keep her under 24 hour surveillance until we catch the culprits."

"Can't I just catch them, and let someone else baby-sit her?" Gohan couldn't help but let his irritation leak into his voice. In all honesty, he didn't really mind Videl, but following her around all day was not on his to-do list. Plus it would most likely result in some sort of confrontation with her idiot father, oh the joy.

"I'm afraid not agent G. Ms. Satan's safety is top priority, and you are our best choice."

"Yay me…" Gohan muttered sarcastically, wondering how exactly he could follow Videl around without seeming like some sort of psychotic/love-sick stalker.

"You are to meet her at 3 o'clock, on the roof of Orange Star High school. She will be informed of your mission."

"And I verify that I am me, how?" They had arrived back at school, so Gohan got out of the helicopter, waved a vague goodbye to Videl, and began making his way to his next class while continuing his conversation with the military.

"Do what you always do."

"Somehow I don't think that shooting the door next to her head and glaring will go over that well." The demi-saiyan muttered.

"State your agent code." Gohan snickered; he had finally been able to irritate the dude on the other line!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Flipping his phone closed, he dropped it haphazardly into a random pocket, smiling innocently at a passing hall monitor.

Stepping into his classroom just as the bell rang, he walked over to the teacher and glared at the side of his head, wondering how best to awaken the teacher.

"Don't bother, he's probably wasted."

Turning around, Gohan locked onto Videl's annoyed Ki, and raised an eyebrow in question.

In return, the blue-eyed girl merely shrugged. "Well he probably is. Besides, he's a horrible teacher."

Grabbing the tall boys hand, Videl pulled him over to a table and sat down, motioning for him to take the seat next to her. "The teacher may be dead to the world, but we still have class. Every night we assign someone to go over the chapter, then during class they teach it to the rest of us. Not the ideal system, but less hassle then waking that moron up and having to figure it out by ourselves anyway."

Gohan shook his head. "Are all schools this pathetic?"

Videl shrugged, shot him an annoyed look, but could really find nothing wrong with his assumption. "Seeing as how we've somehow managed to be the best school in the country, I'd go with, yeah, they probably are."

"Right… so who's turn is it to teach?" He didn't really care, in fact, he most likely already knew what they were learning, and wasn't planning on paying attention even if he didn't.

As Videl opened her mouth to answer, a rather frantic looking blond girl slammed open the door and ran into the room. "VIDEL, VIDEL! TIMMY'S SICK! OH, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! WE'LL FALL BEHIND, AND THEN WE WON'T BE ABLE TO CATCH UP, AND WHAT IF I CAN'T-"

"SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled, getting fed up with her loud, high-pitched whining. Snatching a math book out of some random guy's hands, he leveled the blond with a glare. "Chapter?"

"1-18!" The girl squeaked out obviously intimidated by the tall boy that was glaring at her.

Flipping rapidly through the pages, he came across the chapter and walked over to the board. "Okay, this is your theory, it's simple, straight foreword, and easy to understand." He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the equation up on the board.

"Basically, you fill in the variables with actual numbers from the problem, it shows you how at the very beginning of this chapter, and if you can't figure it out, then you seriously don't need to be in this AP class." He then walked back over to his seat and sat down.

"You didn't have to scare her like that." Videl pointed out, leveling him with an annoyed glare.

"And she didn't have to come in here screaming, trying to break everyone's eardrums." Gohan countered smoothly.

And for the second time that day, Videl found herself rolling her eyes and giving up. There was just no winning with this boy.

The rest of the school day went normally, aside from the fact that Gohan had every class with Videl, weird psychotic schedulers… So basically, Videl was attentive, but not particularly helpful in class, and Gohan slept without anyone knowing because of the shades. Lunch was also a simple affair. The demi-saiyan flew up to the roof, decapsulated his lunch, and ate to his heart's/stomach's content.

As 3 o'clock pulled around, Videl began to get more and more irritable. She even snapped at this one guy who had tapped her on the shoulder to ask her what time it was, something about not needing any help. Needless to say, that boy will never again forget his watch at home.

At 2:30, half hour before his stalking session with Videl, Gohan called the principle from the bathroom, faked Vegeta's voice, and got him to call his last period teacher and excuse him from the rest of class for a family 'emergency'. When he returned from the bathroom, the teacher informed him that Vegeta had called, and that he was to go home immediately.

The demi-saiyan flew top speed to Capsule Corp, dashed through the halls, and stopped just outside of Bulma's personal laboratory. Rapping his knuckles against the door, he voiced his presence just so she wouldn't avoid him thinking that he was one of her nagging assistants. "I know you're in there." That should be enough to gain him entry.

Seconds later the door open, and the blue haired genius herself was answering it, a rather surprised look on her face. "Hey there Gohan, what can I do for you?"

Gohan shrugged. "I work for the government, and now I have to baby-sit Videl Satan, except I go to school with her…"

"And you don't want her to know it's you?" The demi-saiyan nodded in acquiescence.

"So, costume?" He nodded again while following her into the recesses of her domain. Ooh, doesn't that sound spooky?

Suddenly, from behind a half-finished project, there was a feral growl, and then Gohan found a random creature attached to his leg. Looking down at the lavender haired projectile, he raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Trunks, I can't train you this afternoon."

"Why not?" Trunks inquired, looking a little put off.

Gohan shrugged, having enough experience with his brother to know his reason would cheer the boy up for some inexplicable reason. "I'm on a mission for the government."

His blue eyes widened as he glanced around in a furtive manner. "Is it… a secret mission?"

The taller boy nodded slightly, still not quite getting their fascination with secret missions. "More like a secret babysitting mission…" He muttered, still slightly annoyed that he had to spend his time following someone around.

"Alright Gohan, I think I have just the thing! I just invented this watch that allows you to store and change clothing a the touch of a button." Bulma said, emerging from a pile of miscellaneous inventions. "But I don't have something specific for you to wear, when is it you need this by?"

Gohan shrugged, glancing at the clock on the wall before answering. "I'd say… 10 minutes, I need that other minute to get back to school."

"Oh. Right then, I guess we'll just have to find you something to wear… What were you thinking of?" She asked, glancing at him to see if he could be of any help.

"Something black." And that was the extent of Gohan's helpfulness.

Rolling her eyes, Bulma rummaged around a pile of clothes that, for some inexplicable reason, was in the middle of her lab. "AHA!" She cried, picking out various items of black clothing. Hitting a button on the watch, she capsulated them into the watch itself before handing it over to Gohan. "Alright, just put it on and press the black button, then the blue to go back to your regular clothing."

The demi-saiyan nodded, and pressed the button, praying that he wouldn't 'accidentally' end up in some slinky black dress. With a puff of smoke, Gohan's attire was completely changed. His baggy black cargo pants were replaced by a pair of black fighting pants, his black sneakers by black combat boots, and his black shirt by a blank tank top. Over it all was a black trench coat, that somehow just tied the look together.

Gohan glanced into a random full-length mirror, and deemed the outfit not dorky, and so it was therefore acceptable. Somehow, even with nothing extra covering his face, he didn't look like himself… weird.

"Ooh! Gohan, before I forget, Mirai Trunks left something here for you when he went back to his own time." Bulma tossed him something, so he caught it. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a finely crafted sword attached to a double looped belt.

"Nice." He muttered, putting the belt on. Now, not only was he lethal, he had a cool sword to prove the fact… Not that he couldn't have done it by punching in a wall, but now he could slice that damn wall in half! And he finally understood the reason for the trench coat, it perfectly concealed the deadly weapon, but she probably added because she thought it looked cool… but whatever.

"Thanks." He nodded to Bulma and Trunks before zipping out of the room and back to school. Though not before hearing Trunks' comment on his new look. "Whoa, he looks so cool! I want an outfit just like that!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hope I updated soon enough for ya! Though we all know that no update is soon enough. Now to answer the reviewers!

Jimbo Jones: It's coming my friend, promise. Hercule will arrive in the next chapter, but I'm afraid him seeing Gohan in SSJ2 will have to wait… But trust me, there will be plenty of torment.

Fenix: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too!

miroku-has-darkness: Hope I live up to your expectations!

CW: Well, basically Gohan just doesn't want to deal with her harping, besides, she does have control over Goten, and who Goten gets to see, which my come up later if I want to kill her off… Personally, Chichi is one of my favorite characters, but in this fic, the girl's going down. Hope that clears everything up!

Krista: Haha! I updated! And now I have to do it again, ne? Hope u enjoyed it!

Gah… I definitely overused the word, 'hope' stupid word… stupid not being able to think of another word to use… :Stabs the word hope to death: Alrighty, now I feel better. 'til next time!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Of course I own DBZ, the movie. And that's the extent of my ownership.

Ok, I don't own it, but my sister does…so, close enough, right?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Arriving at the rooftop at exactly 3 o' clock, Gohan leaned against the wall facing the opening to the stairway, knowing that Videl would have to come through there if she was coming at all. Which, now that he thought about it was a really annoying prospect, because then he'd have to hunt her down, convince her he wasn't the one trying to kill her, but then again, if he had to hunt her down that second part might not be accurate.

"Who the hell are you!" An annoyed girl called to him, dropping into a fighting stance.

All that passed through Gohan's mind was, 'What the fuck! HOW THE HELL CAN THESE PEOPLE NOT RECOGNIZE ME!' Rolling his eyes, he stepped away from the wall and walked foreword a few paces so that he was closer, but not so close she would feel threatened and attack him needlessly.

"I'm agent G… Registration code 65738492784, aka, your new babysitter." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for at least a small connection between his two personas… and yet, though he didn't disguise his voice, there was absolutely no flash of recognition in her eyes… What the hell is wrong with these people!

Videl sighed and stood up out of her fighting stance. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a capsule and tossed it on the ground. Then, she walked over to her newly appeared helicopter and sat down in the driver's side, waiting for Agent G or whatever to get his ass in gear. Normally, at being told she had a babysitter, she would react in a more… violent, manner. But there was really no need for her to yell at him, he seemed just as annoyed about this whole mess as she did.

Gohan slid into the seat next to Videl, eyeing her with great suspicion. In the entire… day… that he had known her, it was kind of obvious that she wouldn't just not react to his babysitter crack. Maybe she was sick… with the plague… Maybe he shouldn't be breathing so close to her, he really didn't want the plague.

Deciding to find out whether or not she had the plague, or something equally disabling, and to break the silence of course, Gohan spoke up. "So you stopped the Omega Squad, impressive."

Videl snorted. "The Omega Squad? _That's_ what they're calling themselves!" Then she broke into laughter.

Gohan smirked at her reaction. "It really makes you wonder why the hell the government is so afraid of them…"

Videl's laughter faded away, leaving her with a slight smile and she nodded her head in agreement to agent G's assessment of the situation.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all…" Videl muttered, more to herself than Gohan.

"Yeah, aside from the fact that I have to baby-sit you." The demi-saiyan pointed out, a little annoyed at himself for feeling so comfortable around someone he had only known for a day.

"Yeah, aside from having a stalker." The girl pointed out in retaliation. She was just trying to be nice, he didn't have to keep throwing that whole babysitter thing at her.

Agent G nodded vaguely, he really couldn't argue the stalker point, though it was consensual stalkerage, so it didn't really count. But it was still annoying to both parties.

-:-

When they arrived at the huge mansion that was Videl's house, she landed the helicopter on the roof and they both exited. "Here we are… Home sweet home." Videl said, trying to break the silence that had been upon them for the past twenty minutes.

But sadly, her words were not enough to get Gohan to continue a conversation. He just grunted in a very Vegeta like fashion, and waited for her to go inside so that he could as well. And, after a few seconds of hopeful waiting, she did.

Walking along a never-ending set of corridors, Videl finally came to her favorite place in the entire house. The kitchen. Though she wasn't a master chef, not by any stretch of the imagination, she wasn't that bad. And besides, it wasn't completely off subject because she had private cooks that lived there along with the other servants needed to keep up the enormous mansion.

(A/N: Now I know what you're all thinking, her favorite room should be the gym or her own bedroom… Well… we'll be getting to why they are not very soon, so don't have a conniption!)

"Hi!" She said brightly, before practically bouncing into the well-lit room and leaving a floored demi-saiyan in her wake.

All of the thoughts in Gohan's mind stopped, they just stopped when she did this. This was by far, the creepiest thing he had ever seen in his life. This was the equivalent of Vegeta singing Barbie Girl… well, actually, nothing could ever be as wrong then that, but it was still pretty damn creepy.

There she was, Videl, a very smart, sharp-tongued girl that could easily match him in a battle of insults, and who was incredibly strong, for a human, and she had just bounced into a freaking room and was now eating small, pink little pastries like one would see at a five year old girl's birthday party.

Shaking his head to clear it of the evil thoughts, he avoided looking at Videl in her creep-the-hell-outta-Gohan moment, and swept his gaze over the high-tech kitchen, checking all Ki signatures for bombs, or poison, or extra food, he really wasn't being that picky.

"Okay, I'm done in here." Videl said, sliding off the counter and walking past Gohan to the exit. "Time to train… whoopee…" This last comment was muttered in a sarcastic voice, and was obviously not for him to hear. But since he's not deaf, he heard it.

Raising an eyebrow, he followed her out, wonder why she was so against training. After all, it was his favorite thing to do, and it had always seemed like she enjoyed fighting, seeing as she was always picking a fight with one person or another.

All questions were answered once they reached the gym. It was like a zoo… full of stupid, weak, pathetic little animals. Gohan twitched slightly. They were all muscle, and no speed. Plus, for all their bulky muscles, their power levels were pitifully low, it was bad enough going to school with people so weak if he sneezed they would probably all die, but to have to be in a training hall with them, it was almost too much to bear.

Videl calmly walked into the room, and was immediately accosted with challenges. She glanced back at Agent G, just to make sure he wouldn't spaz out and kill her sparring partner.

"It's not like they have a chance against you anyway." He said simply, not really caring that he had probably just made about twenty new enemies. Brushing past them all, ignoring their glares, he grabbed a random chair, tossed it's occupant out, and sat down facing the ring where the fights would be taking place. Then he closed his eyes and checked Ki signatures for any signs of animosity that could be associated to the Omega Squad… what a stupid candy-ass name… losers… Well, there was plenty of rage and hatred in the room at the moment, but it was all directed at him, so everything was cool.

Ten minutes later the opponents had all been defeated, and Videl was taking out her pent up energy on a punching bag while Gohan appeared to be sleeping. The men he had insulted earlier, decided that he needed to be brought down a peg or two, so they loudly suggested that perhaps Videl test this 'Agent G's' skills.

The girl in question paused in killing the punching bag and shot a glance at Gohan to see his reaction. His reaction was to stand up and stretch slightly before he turned to face her. "Nothing personal, but I'm not really interested."

"Then why'd you get up?" She shot back, a bit miffed that even her bodyguard was afraid of facing her in the ring. Sure, those other idiots all faced her, but they only did it out of pride so that they wouldn't seem like scared weaklings, but apparently Agent G didn't really care how he looked to others.

"To do this." He walked swiftly over to where she was, thrust his hand deep inside the punching bag she had been attacking, and pulled out a small metal device before crushing it in his hand, not even flinching when the thing exploded in his closed grip. "But since I did just destroy your punching bag, I guess I could help you out a bit." He shrugged slightly as he headed over to the ring and flipped over the wires easily. He looked at her expectantly before doing a few warm up stretches.

Videl gave him a weird look before stepping lightly into the ring, not bother with stretches because she was already warmed up. She then dropped into her fighting stance.

Gohan stood up; facing Videl, not bother to get into his fighting stance. "Attack me." He said simply, he wasn't planning on actually fighting her, just giving her a few pointers.

"But you're not even ready…" She pointed out uncertainly. Was she about to face a beginner or something? And why the hell would the government assign such a poor fighter to protect _her_.

Agent G rolled his eyes beneath the shades. "I'll be fine, trust me."

Videl shrugged before charging at him, just before she reached him, she leapt up and spun in the air, executing a perfect roundhouse kick to the side of his head… Or she would have, but Gohan grabbed her ankle and held his arm up so that she was pretty much just dangling upside down.

"Not bad, but not the best way to start off a fight." He pointed out, tossing her lightly over to the other side of the ring, knowing that she would land on her feet.

She did, and immediately she was coming at him, with more power than before. This time it was a right hook followed by left jab. Gohan calmly caught both of her hands before nodding to her. "Much better attack plan. But don't do the left jab so quickly, make sure that your opponent's attention is on your first attack."

He then released her and stepped back. "Would you like to work on defense now?"

She glared at him before launching herself at him, this time going for an uppercut, knee jab maneuver. He tilted his head to the side so that her fist barely even grazed the side of his face, and then he brought his own knee up to block the attack to his stomach by knocking her leg up so that it too barely grazed his midsection. He got the feeling that no matter how advanced she was, a direct attack on his person would leave her with a broken bone, and he couldn't have that.

Her usually sapphire blue Ki was becoming tinted with red, showing him that she was angry even if it wasn't shown on her face. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her wrists and leaned in so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat. I'm trying to help you, not patronize you, but if you don't want to get better then by all means go back to beating up sandbags."

He then released her and stepped away, one eyebrow raised awaiting her response. Videl scrunched up her nose in a cute fashion, making Gohan mentally ram his head into a wall for thinking of the word 'cute', before she sunk down into fighting stance again.

"How's my fighting stance?"

Gohan shrugged slightly and circled her, doing quick mental calculations before he shook his head. "Not your style. This fighting stance is for someone with very little speed who relies only on brute force."

Balancing on one foot, he moved his free leg and edged her left leg to the side. The he uncrossed his arms and positioned her own to cover her unprotected sides. "There, this stance is for someone of your talents. A balance between strength and agility."

She nodded, committing the position to memory. Gohan backed up so that he could see the entire stance. "Okay, just to make sure you have it, stand up straight, then go straight back to the exact position I put you in."

Videl nodded again, stood up, then sunk back down into the stance. He nodded his approval. "Not bad. But move your back leg a little to the left, you're not balancing correctly."

Moving her leg, she found that he was right, it was much easier for her to stand this way, and after shifting her weight between her legs; she found that she could easily move in any direction she wanted. "Cool… Thanks." She said softly, straightening up.

Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was time for her favorite TV show, so she promptly ran past Agent G, through a myriad of halls, and dove onto the black leather couch of the TV room. Snatching up a remote she turned the large machine on and flipped it to the correct channel.

He easily kept pace with her, though he didn't sprint, he pretty much just floated along behind her because him + running not bloody likely.

After about ten minutes of watching some random cartoon… he didn't know what it was, he was watching the paint grow old, a commercial came on, and Videl got up and ran out the door again. Rolling his eyes, he followed her to the kitchen, where she grabbed a bag of chips, a soda, and a thing of gushers.

As he was leaving, the head cook shoved a bunch of food into his arms, called him skinny, and told him to eat every bite so that he could grow up to be a nice, strong young man. Needless to say, Videl's house was the creepiest place he had ever been, and that included all secluded islands full of genetically altered animals/humans that he had the displeasure of blowing up.

The cook had given him more food than anyone could possibly eat in a day, and by the next commercial, he was finished with it. But don't get the wrong idea, he was quite happy with the distraction eating gave him, food is much more interesting than paint.

When the show was over, Videl got up and left the room in a calm, not running, manner, with Gohan following her quietly. Two flights of stairs, 30 some odd halls, and about 600 windows later, they reached their destination-her room.

The demi-saiyan took one look inside, and decided that she was safe enough in her own room… Safer then he would be at any rate, pink… the entire freaking room was PINK! Stupid complete and total mastery of Ki signatures so that he could see… It was times like this when he wondered if he wasn't better off completely blind… But then he wouldn't be able to see people to fight… he'd have to rely on his ears, which wasn't his favorite thing in the world, but he digresses in his odd thought pattern.

"I'll just… not go in there…" He said calmly, refusing to go in to that fluffy room.

She nodded and glared at her room before shrugging. "My dad still thinks that pink is my favorite color." She pointed out, feeling the need to defend herself from being judged by the hideousness of the pink atrocity that was her room. "I'm also going out to diner with my friends… unless that's too much for you to handle?"

Gohan shrugged off the insult and stated his true feelings on the matter. "I honestly don't care what you do. I can protect you just as well in a crowded restaurant as here… especially because I downright refuse to step into that pink… thing… so, if you're being attacked and can't handle it, step out into the hall, 'cause there ain't nothing that's getting me in there." And so ends the longest paragraph he has ever said since his mother disowned him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hope ya'll enjoyed it!

SSJ3MysticGohan: thanks! And I do use grammar/spelling check… I dunno, maybe my grammatical errors are too ingenious for the computer to figure out… that sounds like me.

Miroku-has-darkness: Thanks, I did/will… sry it took kinda long, but… well… to be quite frank, I'm lazy. But I do try!

Smokie: Yeah… in my other stories the chapters are all around 13 pages long… but it takes me forever to update… stupid writers block… oh well, glad you like it.

Krista: Haha! I have met your demands! I think… I don't know… to lazy to actually think about the day to chapter ratio… eih… oh well. Hope you enjoyed it!

Melody89: Thanks! I would write more… but it involves the word 'hope', and I am seriously starting to hate that word…(no I'm not depressed or anything, but I keep saying it when answering reviews and it is bothering me…)

Shadow Dreamer 27: Hehe, me too! Not that he needs one, he kicks butt without it, but swords are just so cool! And besides that, where else would Trunks learn to use a sword in his timeline, if Gohan didn't have one? I mean, seriously… actually, I just thought of that… weird…

Fenix: Yay! So far, no flames, I'm sure that's a good sign… that or all the would-be flamers just happen to be really lazy… eih, either way. I'm happy you like it! More sentences involving hope… blech…

Review again! (Hey, if you get to say update soon, I get to say review again)

IMPORTANT!-Okay, SSJ3MysticGohan brought up a good point-this IS under angst/drama… and well… it's kind of not angst/drama, so, it's up to ya'll. Should I make the fic more angsty/dramay (yes I know those aren't words, just back off), or should I change the genre? I leave it up to you, the reviewers, just like those lazy people on TV that always say, "it's up to you, the viewers" Except I'm cooler… and not on TV.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Please, if I owned DBZ, there would be no mysterious three-year period where Vegeta and Bulma get together, it would be very fluffy and detailed, and completely out of genre… so perhaps it's best that I don't own it…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Closing his eyes, Gohan leaned casually against the wall, spreading out his senses so that he could stop all intruders _before_ they got into the room and died from a heart attack at being surrounded by all the pink. Then he wouldn't get to beat them up, then he would be deprived of his daily workout, and that would make him a very cranky demi-saiyan.

A few minutes later he heard his charge emerge, but he still didn't bother opening his eyes… Ah, blissful laziness. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Pushing himself from the wall, Gohan opened his eyes and was mildly surprised at her change. Instead of the baggy white and black outfit she usually wore, she was adorned with a dark blue shirt-halter maybe, and a black skirt along with black knee high boots. As far as he was concerned, his sight was fine, though he couldn't make out details, especially not when it was the same color atop the color.

Videl made a small hand motion that he was to follow her, yeah, like he was going to just randomly start walking in the opposite direction, and so they walked down the halls of the mansion, down stairs, past servants and paintings, until they finally arrived at the front door. "We're going to… actually, the name escapes me, but it's some fancy French place Sharpener wanted to go, and then we're going to Demon's Lair, it's a new club Bulma Brief's husband opened up."

"You could just say Vegeta." Gohan pointed out, it really was easier to say than 'Bulma Brief's husband'.

"Huh?"

"Vegeta, that's her husband's name." As soon as the words left his mouth, it suddenly occurred to him that his name was some big secret… jeez, now that would be a total waste of time; pansy-footing around someone's name.

"Really? You know, it's never been mentioned to the media… I wonder why."

"Probably because Vegeta doesn't like being followed, and if he were followed, then his wife would have to explain the corpses littering her lawn-hence the secrecy." About halfway through that sentence he had ceased answering her question, and was now puzzling it out so that it made sense to himself.

Videl gave him a weird look, but shrugged mentally to herself. Then they both realized that they had been standing there and staring at the door for an absurd amount of time, and hastily opened it and left the house.

Gohan, seriously not wanting to have to drive in some frou-frou pink car, which she just might have, decapsulated a car of his own. Just so he wouldn't have to make an excuse, or blow up the car on 'accident'. His car was a jet black Viper SRT-10 with a black leather interior complete with kick ass sound system.

"Cool car." Videl muttered as she inspected the vehicle.

"I was afraid yours was pink." Gohan said stonily, not affected when she turned and glared at him.

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Not likely." He couldn't help it, teasing Videl was highly addicting in his opinion.

'I swear, he looks JUST like Gohan… but it couldn't be him, he knew her, so he would never wear the exact same thing, he wasn't that stupid… actually, he's not stupid at all…' Blinking, she snapped out of her inner ramblings and sat down in the passenger side, then she handed him the directions she had written down.

(A/N: I just had to explain why no one made the connection…)

In a few minutes of silence, not really comfortable or uncomfortable, they arrived at a very ritzy French restaurant. Stepping out of the car, Gohan tossed the keys to a valet and frowned at him.

"Let me guess, scratch my car and I'll die." The boy said, rolling his eyes, he probably had been getting the same line all night and was sick of it.

Gohan shook his head. "More like, damage my car and I'm stealing someone else's. I just thought I should warn you." Then he smirked at the amused boy and walked around his car before holding his hand out to Videl, who had decided to sit in the car and stare off into space.

Videl blinked when his hand entered her vision, and she turned to him a bit surprised. She opened her mouth to ask if they were there, but then realized that that was a very stupid question, one she did not wish to be mocked for.

As the couple was walking in, they heard borderline psychotic giggling. Turning their heads to the side slightly, they saw a group of about three girls, staring at them and laughing at nothing.

"Do you think giggling like that is some sort of chronic disease?" Gohan asked, wondering if and when they'd start to need air.

Videl shrugged in response giving them a mildly disgusted look. "I've always thought it was more of a brain tumor, but your theory works."

Shaking his head, he placed a hand on Videl's lower back and ushered her inside, those giggling girls were staring at him and it was just plain disturbing.

Once they entered they were immediately shown to their table by the maître d' who pointed to a small candlelit table in the corner before he scurried off to do other maître d'ish things.

"Guess they're not here yet… not that I was expecting to get here so fast." Videl said, talking more to herself than to Gohan.

She walked calmly over to the table and sat down, motioning for him to sit next to her, but when he hesitated she voiced her opinion. "It'd be kinda obvious something was wrong if you just stood there."

He rolled his eyes at her choice of words, she made it sound like they were in the middle of a lover's spat or something… but, whatever. Pulling out his chair, he dropped into it lazily taking on a laidback position.

"Hey Videl, who's your cute friend?" Erasa asked brightly as she practically bounced over, dragging Sharpener along with her.

Videl flashed her friends a smile before replying in a natural tone. "This is Agent G, he's my bodyguard."

The blond girl blinked and tilted her head to the side as she sat down across from her blue-eyed friend. "Videl, why do you need a bodyguard?"

"Seriously, I mean you could probably beat this guy up in your sleep!" Sharpener pointed out.

Gohan rolled his eyes while Videl answered their questions. "I need a bodyguard because some people are after me, I could easily beat them up seeing as how I've done it before, but they're using poison and bombs and stuff. That's where Agent G comes in… and he can actually beat me in a fair fight." She finished off quickly, embarrassed to admit that someone could beat her.

The two blonds nodded, accepting her answer, though they were a little incredulous about the last part. Then Sharpener noticed something. "You know, you really look like this totally wimpy guy from school-Gohan."

"He's not wimpy, he could probably beat you up if he wanted too!" Videl snapped angrily, though she really couldn't figure out why she felt the need to defend her newest friend.

As soon as the words left Sharpeners mouth, Gohan began staring at him like he had suddenly turned into a talking shrub that was demanding he learn how to crochet. What the fuck was wrong with these people! WHEN WOULD SOMEONE RECOGNIZE HIM!

"Actually, you look exactly like Gohan, except with different clothes. Even your sunglasses are the same, but I'm sure that's just a coincidence." Erasa said, smiling sweetly at him, and yes, she was being completely serious and not mocking in the slightest. His other two dining companions simply nodded in agreement.

Gohan thought about slamming his head onto the table, but decided against it on the grounds that the table would break. Then a waiter came and took their orders, when he reached Gohan, the demi-saiyan shook his head and said that he wasn't hungry.

Of course, Sharpener automatically assumed that it was because the government agent was too poor to pay for his meal. "Aw, it's okay man, Videl'll pay for you if you ask."

Agent G rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're a moron." He said simply, not even dignifying the ludicrous comment with an actual answer.

"Oops, sorry, you were trying to be subtle weren't you?" Sharpener said, actually regretting his words, it wasn't that he was a total jerk, it was just that he was a bit thoughtless sometimes.

"You wouldn't know subtle if it walked up and slapped you." Gohan pointed out, more than moderately annoyed with the blond boy at this point. Pulling his wallet out, he grabbed the large amount of bills contained within and showed the idiot. "And just to get you to shut up, I'm probably richer than all three of you combined." What could he say, apparently 'risking one's life' for the government was a very lucrative business, should you survive long enough to collect.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Sharpener asked, angry that he thought he was richer then all three of them combined.

Gohan gave him a deadpan look. "Because I think their food sucks." He muttered sarcastically, praying that the idiot would just shut up already.

Luckily their food arrived, the waiter had left when he saw an argument brewing, halting anything Sharpener had to say to Gohan.

After diner, his cell phone rang, so he, hoping that it was the government, stupidly answered without checking the ID. After all, no one else knew his cell number… or so he thought.

"SON GOHAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME HOURS AGO YOUNG MAN!" Keeping his focus on the road Gohan kept the phone to his ear even though it was killing him, couldn't have Videl hearing this conversation now could he?

"I'm at work." He stated, sounding a helluva lot calmer than he felt.

"WORK! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GIVE UP THAT JOB!" Gohan's grip on the steering wheel increased greatly, an action that was noted by his female passenger.

"I don't believe that you have the authority to tell me what to do." His voice, though it remained at a reasonable level, had a very sharp edge to it, daring her to continue.

"Don't have the authority! Gohan! I am your mother!"

"Really? And what were you for the past five years?"

"I am not going to argue with you right now, I have to put Goten to bed. We will talk about this when you get home."

"Fine." His voice was clipped, and not to far from a growl. "But I won't be home for a few days, and don't worry, I'll be going to school." He ground out, a bitter note entering his voice.

His fingers tightened around the phone, and he considered destroying it, but then he wouldn't know when his job was complete, so he loosened his grip and slipped the device back into his pocket. Putting his other hand back on the steering wheel, he slammed his foot down on the gas, instantly the car was breaking every speed law known to man, and only his excellent reflexes and control kept it from crashing. And Videl, knowing a pissed of teenager when she saw one, wisely held her tongue.

Within seconds they pulled up at the front of the club, spooking the people standing in line for entrance. Turning the car off, Gohan stepped out and slammed the car door with very little force behind it, wouldn't want to break it. Walking around to the other side of the car, he opened the door, grabbed Videl's wrist and pulled her out before dragging her to the front of the line.

Videl twitched slightly when she saw the bouncer… it was… a little kid… in fact, it was that same little kid she had seen at the Briefs' house earlier that day. Before she had a chance to say anything, Agent G began speaking to them.

"Trunks, let the bouncers out of the closet, I have a new assignment for you." The chibi stared up at him with large, wonder-filled eyes.

"Is it a secret mission?" He asked hopefully, wanting in on being a secret agent.

"Yeah, I want you to watch her." He said, motioning at Videl. "People are after her, and if she gets so much as a scratch on her, Vegeta's training lessons are going to look like kiddie time in Funland, got it?" Trunks saluted Gohan Saiyan style like Vegeta had taught him last week.

Videl was going to protest, I mean, she had to draw the line somewhere, right? But Gohan cut her off before she could even begin by whispering in her ear. "It's just to entertain him." His voice was serious, and he was also lying through his teeth.

Then he walked over to a concealed closet, opened the door, thereby releasing the two bouncers who Trunks had locked in there. "I don't care." He said icily when they tried to make excuses. "Two blonds will be coming here soon, one's a guy, one's a girl, let them up to the front of the line and let them in." Then he strode back over to his car, got in, and peeled out of the parking lot at breakneck speeds.

Piloting his car one handed, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the Brief's personal line.

"What the hell do you want?"

"A spar. Ten minutes."

Vegeta glanced at his wife before glaring at a random wall. "Fine." He ground out, normally, he would have told Gohan to go to HFIL, but he noted that the younger Saiyan was in a very bad mood, no doubt having to do something with his wife giving Chichi the brat's phone number.

"Vegeta?" Bulma inquired from her place at the table. They were trying to have a romantic evening while Trunks was distracted somewhere else. He glanced at her before turning away and going to put his training clothes on.

"Vegeta, where are you going?" She tried again.

He sighed angrily before facing her. "I'm going to spar with Kakarott's brat."

"Why?" She asked, now getting angry as well.

"Because you just had to give that harpy his phone number, and now he's pissed off and is a danger to himself, and others." He sighed when her eyes started to tear up.

Walking over to her, he kissed her on the forehead, told her it really wasn't her fault Chichi was a bitch, and then he left the room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Okay, once again, I seriously have nothing against Chichi, I think she's awesome, but the previous owner of the fic made her out to be a bitch, and by Kami she's going to end the fic that way. OH! And the thing Gohan pulled out of the punching bag was a bomb-just so it's clear!

Shadowyoukokitsune: I updated, and thank you, I was trying!

Shadow Dreamer 27: I'm glad you like the fic, yes, his reaction was pretty funny, and soon, very soon. I think I'll have to have an evil alien tyrant attack just so he can kill the thing with his sword.

Raina: They'll figure it out eventually, but at least I answered why they haven't figured it out yet!

Frying Pan of DOOM: Thanks a bajillion! Wahaha, that's so not a word. I'm glad you like it!

Miroku-has-darkness: Thanks, and you should, that way, you can earn money when people can't think of anything to say! Which happens a lot… so you'd be rich!

Hope ya'll liked it! And if I didn't answer your review, it was because you didn't review Chapter 12, so I'm sorry if I didn't! If you have any questions or something, just email me and I'll try to get back to you!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z… NOW WILL YOU KINDLY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE::Glares evilly at lawyers:

Note: I ain't going into detail on Vegeta and Gohan's fight because a) I'm lazy, b) I don't feel like it and c) make it up yourself if you care that much!

Also, props where props are due! Gohan-Kun Shin was apparently the original creator of the… eih… either him going blind or him going angsty… not to sure on the specifics, but I dedicate this chapter to her because she and another author made it up, so… um… I hope you don't mind me indirectly copying you, 'cause I totally had no idea! (:hugs: I read your profile, that is so sad! I'm sorry that you had to go through any of that. And I'm also sorry for kind of broadcasting this… :nervous laughter:)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After a quick spar with Vegeta, which lasted about thirty minutes, Gohan was feeling much less like forming a giant Ki ball and destroying the entire planet, which, we voted on and decided was a good thing (sorry, needed to get that out). Waving goodbye to a slightly winded Vegeta, the demi-saiyan pressed the button on his watch and returned to his Agent G outfit… man what a stupid sounding name, almost as bad as the Omega Squad… almost.

Rolling his shoulders foreword, he slid into his car and took off into the darkening night, heading back to the club he had abandoned his charge at. Even though he had been beyond pissed, he had still kept tabs on her Ki signature and knew that no harm had come to her, actually, no one had even tried to harm her yet if Trunks was anything to go by. His Ki hadn't raised so much as one level, meaning that he hadn't even bothered to prank anyone yet.

Arriving at the club, he walked past the line and into the crowded building, ignoring the line's cries of indignation. Following Videl's Ki signature, he walked across the dance floor, not bothering to avoid the dancers, which ultimately resulted in quite a few people on the floor, glaring and cussing him out.

Reaching his target, he nodded to Trunks to show that he was now off duty and free to prank whomever he pleased. Then he tossed him a bag full of paintballs, which was the boy's favorite mode of payment, his mom refused to buy them for the poor little guy… something about a favorite couch and eight lamps.

"Cool! Thanks Gohan-sensei! Oh… and… at around nine it would probably be best if you weren't on the dance floor." Trunks then gave him a conspiritual (not a word but using it anyway) wink before disappearing into the crowd as only a short eight-year-old amongst tall teenagers could do.

Shaking his head with a slight smirk on his face, Gohan turned around to face Videl and the blond wonder duo. Sliding into a seat next to them, he grabbed a bottle of vodka from a passing waiter and downed half of the thing in one go. Then he looked up to see that he was being stared at by three pairs of large and occasionally twitching eyes.

Ignoring them, he tilted the bottle back and finished it off before tossing it into a passing busboy's arms. Then he faced the three idiots and raised an eyebrow, wondering if they were drunk even though there were no alcoholic beverages on their table.

"A-are you sure you should be getting drunk right now…? I mean, what if something happens to Videl!" Sharpener questioned, still a bit incredulous that he had drunken the entire bottle in under a minute.

"Drunk?" Gohan asked, mildly surprised by the question. Then he snorted in disdain. "It takes a helluva lot more than one bottle of Vodka to get _me_ drunk. Gimme a few bottles of Ever Clear, and then we're talking mildly intoxicated at most."

"Wow! What a high alcohol tolerance you have!" Erasa pointed out cheerfully as the first few notes of her favorite song began to play. "And you're just in time too! Come on guys, let's go dance!" Grabbing Sharpener's hand, she began dragging him onto the dance floor, motioning for Agent G and Videl to follow them.

Glancing at his watch, Gohan shook his head and grabbed Videl's hand to stop her from going out onto the dance floor.

"It's 8:59." He pointed out calmly in response to her confused look.

Videl was quite confused for a moment before she remembered that Trunks had told him not to be on the dance floor at nine. Nodding slightly to herself, she sat back down in her seat, her full attention on the dance floor, curiosity being foremost on her mind. "Um… Do you think we should go get Erasa and Sharpener?" Sadly, her query came to late, for at that moment the clock struck nine.

Not even a second into the hour, it began raining inside the building. Someone had activated the sprinklers, and that same 'anonymous' someone, and filled them with pink and purple paint instead of water. But, it was watery paint so Gohan figured it wasn't _too much_ of a fire hazard.

The paint was very quickly followed by outraged squeals from the girls, and outraged shouts from the guys. There wasn't a difference really, but 'shouts' sounds manlier and I really don't want random males chasing me squealing about decimation of character.

Upon seeing a very angry mob of pink and purple splattered men in leather and other club-going outfits chasing a laughing eight year old boy, Videl began laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Hell, even Gohan felt that the moment was worthy of a chuckle or two. Ok, he found it worthy of laughing his ass off, but he doesn't do that, thus the chuckle.

When Videl calmed herself down enough to breathe, she turned to face him. "Do you think we should go help him?" She seemed genuinely concerned for the little boy that was running circles around the men chasing him, but still, just one hit and that poor little kid would go down.

Gohan snorted in response to her concern. "He'd be insulted if we did."

"But what if he gets hit?" Her voice was now angry and there was a certain maternal ring to it.

"He won't, and even if he does, I'd pity the guy that hit him." Knowing that she wasn't going to leave it alone, he rolled his eyes and stood up, offering her his hand. "The dance floor should be safe now."

Her Ki fluctuated slightly, telling him that she was about to protest. Rolling his eyes once again he grabbed her hand and brought her over to where they had Trunks 'trapped'. An evil glare/frown combination made the boisterous crowd part to allow them passage. Storming to the front of the crowd, he tilted his head up and stared at the lavender haired boy that was currently grinning down at him from the top of the spiraling staircase that connected the dance floor to the encompassing lounge.

Dropping her hand he walked calmly up the steps, ignoring the expectant gazes that were now being directed at him. Reaching the top of the stairs he patted the boy on the head. "Nice." was all he said.

Trunks grinned up at him arrogantly. "Yeah, I liked this one too…" The he pouted slightly. "Wish Goten coulda come… but his mom said he couldn't spend the night…"

"There's always next time." He responded calmly, watching with a blank expression as Trunks perked up and began muttering under his breath about dancing bears, dip n' dots, and other various things he would be needing for when that day came.

Staring at the scheming little boy, he shook his head slightly and gave him an amused smirk. "Tell me if you need help."

"Hey! What the hell are you gonna do about our clothes buddy!"

Turning around, Gohan crossed his arms and surveyed the pranked mob. "Nothing." Honestly, it wasn't like he cared what their clothes looked like. But even though he couldn't see per say, the globs of pink and purple Ki that was randomly scattered over their own pathetic life force was quite funny.

"Listen, that kid can't go unpunished! LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO MY PRADA ORIGINAL!" Oh look, now the angry women were joining the conversation.

"First of all, he's just a little kid!" Videl stated angrily, glaring at the people around her, then she turned her eyes to her bodyguard. "And Agent G, you really shouldn't condone these pranks…" She pointed out, trying to be reasonable and see both sides of the story… not that there was really much of a story to see, for it was all rather straight foreword.

Rolling his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night, he faced his charge. "They're harmless pranks, besides, they're amusing." Then Gohan sneered at the large mob of angry club goers. "As to all of your pathetic complaints, I. Don't. Care." Then he stepped out from in front of Trunks. "But if you want to try and punish him, be my guest."

Videl's eyes widened in horror as the crowd around her rushed foreword to teach the little kid a lesson. She was more or less frozen in shock, but before she could be trampled, someone grabbed her wrist and lifted her well away from the fray and into a pair of strong arms.

"Can't have you getting hurt now can I?" His voice didn't change from it's normal indifference, but Videl's heart beat faster at the words regardless. Though it could be because she was almost trampled by a bunch of crazy people.

During those few seconds she was saved, time seemed to have been suspended, but then it suddenly snapped back into place, punctuated by her panicked gasp. "WHAT ABOUT THAT LITTLE BOY!" She cried, her wide blue eyes staring into the black abyss of Gohan's.

Raising an eyebrow he couldn't help but wonder, once again, and how oblivious this girl could be. They were currently suspended in air, their feet dangling. Most people would have caught onto this fact by now… one would hope… Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he dropped one arm from around her torso and bent down slightly, slipping it under her legs so that she was being held in bridal position and could therefore see what was going on with Trunks.

Her mind drifted back into shock when she felt herself being lifted into a different position, and she quickly glanced into his eyes to try and read his emotions. But he wasn't looking at her, following his gaze she saw the crazy people converging on that poor little boy. Though… to his credit, the little boy didn't look all that worried… he actually looked kind of amused.

Trunks grinned at them cheekily before he sunk into a fighting stance. Ah yes, now for his second favorite part of pulling pranks, the first being the look on their faces of course. He never did anything big—it would take away from the prank—but what he did do was always fun.

The second the first wave of people reached the top step, he launched himself forward and, using a curtain he had gotten from Kami knows where, he tied one end around a particularly menacing man before running around the mob. Then he halted in front of them, the trademark Vegeta smirk on his face. "You should really be more careful." He commented, jerking the fabric he had in his hand and causing the angry people to fall backwards and tumble down the stairs.

Floating down next to him he shook his head in mock pity. "I mean, falling down the stairs, that's hardly graceful." Flashing them a bright grin, the boy disappeared leaving a trail of energy behind him. "Bye Gohan!" He called, exiting the building and heading home.

Gohan shook his head slightly at the boy's audacity. That was Vegeta's son all right… though that mischievous streak probably came from Bulma. Lowering himself and Videl down the floor, he landed at the top of the stairs and released the girl from his grasp.

Hearing his phone ringing, Gohan stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled it out before holding up to his ear. "Yes?"

"_Agent G, I'm afraid that our plans have hit a bit of a snag."_

"A bit of a snag?" He repeated, mild annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid that our inside man was captured, and they now know of our plans to have you guard Ms. Satan. Apparently they've doubled their power somehow, and found some secret weapon to use against you."

Gohan raised an eyebrow while smirking slightly. Making a noncommittal noise his inward thoughts expressed his disdain. 'Really now…? A secret weapon… Ah yes, my kryptonite…' He wanted to snicker at the thought, but knowing that it would scare both Videl and the General on the other line, he withheld his amusement._  
_

"We want you to stay on her-don't let her out of your sight. And be careful, we don't want a political nightmare on our hands."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Gohan replied, not really feeling it necessary to listen as the General droned on about what would happen if he failed.

Sharpner and Erasa had wandered over at some point during his phone conversation, and they were now pumping Videl for information about what had just happened. Gohan divided his attention between their conversation, and what was going on around them-he was completely ignoring whatever it was that the General was saying.

"Make us proud Agent G."

Gohan rolled his eyes as the officer made him sound like some kind elementary school kid whose parents were sending him off to his very first day of 8th grade. Well, except he said 'Agent G' instead of some insipid pet name like 'honey' or 'sweetie'. But don't get him wrong; he would have had to kill the guy if he had said something like that.

Flipping his phone shut he ended the conversation, not even bothering with a goodbye or a '10-4' or whatever the crap you say at the end of pointless conversations.

Hearing a sniper rifle go off, Gohan placed his hand on Videl's back, right where her heart would be. He felt the bullet hit his hand instead of killing her, and didn't so much as blink. Really, a bullet to him was like being hit with a singular feather, except that it didn't tickle.

"Let's go dance." He said simply, glancing behind him at the sniper and memorizing his Ki signature.

He ignored the confusion that flickered in her aura, and that was probably mirrored on her face, if he had bothered to look at her face and read the Ki fluctuations.

But then he decided he didn't want her to think he was hitting on her, because at the moment he definitely wasn't or at least that's what he was telling himself. Whether or not his subconscious was hitting on her was unknown and he wasn't paying enough attention to care.

"You're too out in the open, crowds are better when dealing with snipers."

"And how do you know there's a sniper after me?"

He gave her a look from behind his darkened shades. "Because that's the favored assassination field of most people, especially as the first wave of attack."

"Oh." She said simply, he was the assassination expert after all, who was she to question him on this matter. Plus she was busy trying not to be assaulted by some random grinder from the crowd.

They reached the center of the dance floor and Gohan lightly placed his hands on her waist as her arms reached up and she clasped her hands behind his neck. A slow song was playing to they began to sway to the beat, doing a much more… sedate, version of the floor's other occupants' dancing.

Halfway through the song he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, leaning his head down he placed his mouth right next to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Five men just entered, we have to leave now." He explained quietly, his lips lightly brushing her ear as he talked. Videl blinked in confusion before her mind caught on to what he was saying.

She blushed slightly and inwardly berated herself for having thought he had ulterior motives, what would Gohan think about her behavior anyway? Here she just froze and began wondering where the hell that had come from.

Agent G rolled his eyes in annoyance when he saw that Videl had fallen into her own little world. Wrapping an arm around her waist he navigated the crowd with ease, mainly because he used a bit of his Ki to force the people apart.

Reaching the door he turned his head and gave the would-be snipers an arrogant smirk. Then he led Videl out of the club and into his awaiting car. Driving off at insane speeds, he chose to ignore the man following them on the grounds that he had left that loser in the dust two blocks ago.

About halfway home Videl finally stopped mentally berating herself and realized that she was in a car with Gohan driving. She opened her mouth to ask what had happened, but then closed it again because it would be stupid to ask.

Not too much after that, with Gohan behind the wheel, they reached her house and the crazy-ass driver stopped the car from going near the sound barrier, to nothing in a second flat. Needless to say the whiplash gave Videl something of a headache as she slowly climbed out of the car and vowed to never allow herself to stop paying attention if it meant Agent G possibly being behind the wheel of the vehicle she was about to enter.

"How the hell did you get your license anyway…?" The rather nauseous girl inquired, glaring balefully at the source of her discomfort.

The boy shrugged and placed a hand on her back, leading he into the house before the idiots chasing them got the chance to catch up. "With a few threats." And for the life of her, Videl couldn't tell whether or not he was being serious.

Quickly going up the stairs, Gohan shoved Videl into her pink monstrosity of a room. "Change into your nightclothes and then come back out here."

She gave him a weird look but did as he said, she was honestly too queasy to start yelling at him for no real reason, she was afraid she might throw up if she opened her mouth that wide. She came out a few minutes later dressed in a baggy white shirt and soft black drawstring pants. She had taken her hair down and braided it so that it would stay out of her way during the night.

Agent G reached around her and shut the door, blocking his senses from the horrid pinkness that was her room, at the moment he was glad he was blind, that way he only had to deal with the Ki being pink, which was horrid, but probably not as much as it could have been. Grabbing her hand he walked a little ways down the hall, opened the door to the guest room and walked in.

He sat down lightly on the chair and gestured towards the bed. "You can sleep there."

"What?" Videl asked, becoming confused. She had thought she would sleep in her room and he would take the guest room-after all, her room might be ugly as anything, but it had one damn comfy bed.

He settled back in the computer chair and folded his arms behind his head. "You're likely going to be attacked tonight, and as I said before there is nothing on this world or any other that will get me into your room."

"Oh." She replied, getting his meaning. Walking over to the bed, she pulled the covers down and slid into, trying to get comfortable. A moment later she lay on her side, facing the stoic agent.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked in a blasé tone, not really caring but feeling obligated to ask.

He snorted slightly, picking up on her feelings as she made them rather obvious. "Don't ask questions you don't care about, it's a waste of time." He then spun around in the chair and turned on the computer that was also in the room.

She watched him for a moment before shrugging and propping herself up on the mountain of pillows. Pulling a remote out of nowhere, she turned the TV on and began watching XXX, pleased to find that it was just starting. After all, it was only 10 at night, and though it was a school night she wasn't tired, and as such wasn't going to sleep.

Suddenly, something hit Gohan. This was only the first day of school. His right eye twitched. That just wasn't right, if the rest of his school year was going to be so 'eventful' he might as well just go ahead and kill himself. He glanced at the girl on the bed, the person mainly responsible for all the events in his day. Well, at least things would be interesting…

He felt malevolent Ki signatures enter the house and sighed before pushing himself out of the chair. "I'll be right back, don't die while I'm gone." Storming out of the room he went downstairs to deal with the intruders, hopefully working off the residual bits of misplaced aggression still floating around his mind.

And so, Gohan Son's first day of school ended. God does his life suck.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Leiko: Wow, that sounds like the end of the fic. :Sees angry reviewers and backs away nervously: But of course it isn't! There'll be much, much more! Also, terribly sorry about the long wait… but I have evil demonic teachers, plus I have after school activities that take away a lot of my free time.

Announcement: I NEED HELP! I have some plans for where I want this fic to go, but I'll appreciate all the help I can get, so give me some ideas and I'll try to update sooner next time, writers' block is a total bitch (Much like Chichi in this fic). I'll give you credit if I use your ideas, so please, any and all help is welcome, even help in the form of flames. (Haha, what you losers don't realize, is that by giving flames, all of us writers are slowly accumulating the endothermic power to create and evil doomsday weapon to be used against you! MWAHAHAHA! YOUR FLAMES WILL BE YOUR OWN DOWNFALL::Insert insane laughter here: Ahem, right.)

No one: I'm sorry 'bout the wait, and I'm super glad you like it::Needs to stop adding 'super' as an adjective because it makes me sound stupid: And go you! I love all that stuff too! Except basketball… because I'm a short girl, and I kind of suck… if you drop the kind of part… but it's still fun to play!

Lunar-chickie-babe: (cool name by the way) And thanks, I really appreciate it!

LizzieHanyou: Thanks, I know it's taken me forever to update, so sorry!

Jacques::nods: yeah, I see your reasoning, personally I love Chi as I've said before, but from reading my own fic I kind of hate her… :sweatdrops: That's a bit sad. Oh well, thanks for reviewing and all that standard junk!

Morath Isil Durunya: (Also a very cool name… not that I know what it means… if it even means anything, right, I'm just gonna shut up now…) I'M SORRY! And yes, it would, I'm so so so sorry about the wait, but between school and writers block, and the fact that none of my friends can help me get over it 'cause they're not really into DBZ, I'm kind of having a hard time, but don't worry, I promise I won't give up! (If only to avoid being flayed by a very dull knife :grins:)

Solidsilver: Thanks, I love those kinds of stories too, it's always so awesome when someone writes about something you've never realized, but then it all suddenly clicks and stuffs, so yeah. Thanks a lot for the compliments, hope ya review again!

SChgIrl: Continued! And thanks!

Adenna-chan: Sorry about the wait! Hope you haven't given me up for dead!

Sk8er7: Oh, lol, thanks! I'm glad you like the plot, so do I, that's why I adopted this fic. Sorry about the wait! (I'm getting really sick of saying that… I guess the only answer to that problem is to never wait so long to update… :sweatdrops: Once again, sorry!)

BLiberalQuestionAuthority: Me too! Dark Gohan is so cool! I'm glad you approve! Sorry 'bout the wait!

Krista: Thanks, I'm glad you can, I don't like making her out to be a bitch, but it's crucial for the story and all that. And I want me to update soon without any reason whatsoever too!

Darrenshanfan::blinks: You're totally right! I'll get right on that! Thanks for pointing that out!

Feniix: Thanks, and I'm really sorry about the wait!

Star Spellsprite: Lol, thanks, I appreciate the sentiment, and hopefully this chapter is as good as the last.

MadnessLover::Winces: Okay, that's so much more then three days… Sorry… I was hoping to keep updating at that rate, but I can only think up so much before it becomes stupid… damn writers block.

Miroku-has-darkness: Aren't we all?

SSJ3MysticGohan: Thanks, I liked the idea too! (Well duh, why else would I put that in there…?) Sorry about the wait! I sincerely hope you don't hate me for it!

Shadowyoukokitsune: Lol, yeah, I know, I should have made the outfit different, but I couldn't think of anything badass Gohan would wear that would cover his identity, so I just made everyone beyond stupid instead. -

A-man: Thanks! I'm glad you pulled through the ok-ness to get to my part!

Gohan-Kun Shin: No prob, credit is yours my friend! Thanks for the idea of the fic though, I really love it!

Gohan-Chan: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! And I can see where you're coming from… but personally, I hate Pan… not the cute chibi pan, but the one in GT. :shudders: Now that girl is a bitch.

Shadow Dreamer 27: Lol, yeah, I'm so evil, making all these people stupider then anyone should be! Hope you like this chapter too, regardless of the horrible wait! I am sorry about that!

Frying Pan of DOOM::sweatdrop: Yeah, you're right, thanks for that! I fixed it, for the most part I hope, and you bring up several good points. But had I left him in there, I would have made it so he was spending the night at Trunks's house, that way it all makes sense 'cause Vegeta'd let them go even if Bulma wouldn't. So that's probably what I'll do in the future if Goten ever goes somewhere cool-which he will because I'm bringing him more into the story. Thanks so much for your help! And I'm sorry about the long wait!


End file.
